Jealously can't beat love
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: TGP's Damian comes into the story as Britt's cousin. How will he face Brittany and Santana being together after forever fantasizing and loving Britt to realize she doesn't play for his team?


**This is written because of the tumblr blackout. My friend, Becca told me to write this to stop being bored. So, here it is!**

BRITTANY POV

Brittany skipped across the school lot to where Santana stood with Rachel Berry of all people. "Hey, San!" Brittany said, stopping just before Santana before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Santana's.

When they broke apart, Santana said, "Hey, B, what's with the excitement. I thought mornings weren't your thing."

"No, they're not, but, guess what! My cousin Damian is coming to visit!"

"Oh, um, the dude who drools every time he sees you?"

"He does not and you know it!" Brittany said and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Her and Santana had gotten together over the summer after they lost at nationals. They had come out on the first day back to everyones not-so surprised expressions. Britt and San later found out that everyone knew they were 'romantically involved' as they had put it which left the two kind of shocked.

Brittany stepped away from Santana but intertwined her fingers with San's before dragging her off to class, Rachel already heading off to Finn. They had the same classes this year, apart from math so they never rarely went without an hour of seeing each other and if that did happen, they always texted.

"So, do you want to come over later?" Brittany asked Santana later that day. All she could think about was when her cousin was going to get here because she hadn't seen him in five years.

"Um, sure, do you want me to sleep or go home?" Santana replied smoothly.

"Erm, sleep please." Britt answered.

They kissed each other lightly as they finished their lunch which of course, they were sharing.

"Hey, Brittany! I heard that a super cute cousin of yours was coming into town." Mercedes said in glee club. She had shifted her seat nearer to where Brittany and Santana were sat.

"Yeah, he is." Brittany replied.

"Awesome, does he have face book, or…"

"He, does and, he is coming to WMHS for a few months!"

"Well, that is great Britt!"

"Yep!" Brittany replied as her and Mercedes both turned away from each other. Santana currently had one leg over Brittany while Britt had one leg over Santana. They had their hands together in between their seats.

"So, guys, This weeks assignment is songs that make an impact. It can be anything, just as long as it has a very strong message." Mr Schue said as he walked in and wrote the lesson on the board.

"Okay, mr Schue!" Everyone chimed in as the lesson got underway. Brittany whispered to Santana about their song.

After school and glee club, Brittany and Santana both went over to Santana's house and resisted hard, not to just share some 'sweet lady kisses' as Santana put it but both decided it was important to get to Brittany's house so they could get set up before Damian came.

"What do you think I should pack?"

"Well, you have loads of stuff at my house so, your toothbrush?" Brittany replied.

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

Brittany winked and jumped onto Santana's bed. She wiggled until she was comfy in all the blankets and closed her eyes. She arranged her cheerios skirt around her legs and let out a deep breath.

"Your bed is so comfy." Brittany said after a few moments of the sound of Santana bustling around her room.

"uh,, I know, I love it… Yours is comfy though, Britt."

"Meh.. Yours is comfier."

"Everyone is used to their bed…" Santana said as she came and sat down next to Brittany on the bed. She stroked her cheek and then laid down next to her. Both the girls closed their eyes for a little while until they both realized what they were meant to be doing.

They both made it to the Pierce house but saw that Damian was already here by his car. Brittany and Santana walked hand in hand to Britt's front door before walking straight in. They walked through into the kitchen, smelling food being made before spotting Damian at the same time he spotted them. "Britt!" He called and charged at her.

"Dame!" Britt replied, letting go of Santana and wrapping her arms around him. They pulled apart and Brittany grabbed Santana's hand again. "Oh, this is Damian, my cousin. This is Santana, my girlfriend." Brittany said motioning to one another.

"Your girlfriend?" Damian said, looking terribly upset.

"Yep, we are together! So, what time did you get here?" Brittany asked as she took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. Santana sat down next to her while Damian just stood with his hands in his pockets looking all uncomfortable.

"Erm, an hour or so ago, your mom said you would be here but you weren't."

"No, I was at Santana's getting her stuff.."

"Oh, okay… its fine, So, Santana, are you in Britt's year?" Damian said making conversation.

"Yeah, I am." Santana said, totally unlike her bitchy self.

"Me too. I'm from Ireland so the school year thing is different but I'm the same age."

"I really didn't need to know that.. But, awesome." Santana said, sounding a little more like herself.

"I'm going to go finish uppacking my things.. Your mom said tea would be ready in fifteen." Damian said and then shuffled out of the room.

"Someone looked shocked to see his cousin was a lesbian!" Santana said, cheerily.

Brittany nodded and pressed her lips against Santana's firmly. They moved like that together, synchronized.

"Lets get the bedroom ready.." Brittany said, standing and smirking at Santana before sprinting through the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Brittany strode over to her closet, pulling out spare duvets and pillows before making a big mound on the floor that she jumped onto. She patted the space next to her and Santana jumped on the duvets next to her. Brittany turned so she was facing her and slowly, leaned her head in until her lips touched to Santana's briefly. She pulled back but didn't have time to breath because Santana had already gone for more and pressed her lips to Britt's more powerfully. She pried Brittany's lips open slightly and her tongue snaked into her girlfriends mouth. Britt moaned and moved her lips with Santana's.

Santana moved so she was leant across Brittany's body as their lips never once left each others. Brittany felt Santana's fingers play at the collar of her cheerios shell. She smiled against Santana's lips and, with every ounce of will, she pulled back from Santana. She stood up, smoothed off her uniform and got work to moving stuff around in her room. Santana stood, smoothing her lipgloss around her lips to make sure it hadn't smudged. She helped Brittany work at her room all while both of the giggly girls didn't see Damian at the door looking as jealous as ever.

SANTANA POV

Britt's mother called dinner and all three of the teenagers rushed downstairs. They took their places at the table as Britt's mom, dad and sister tucked in. There was the usual small talk at the table but nothing exciting. But, one thing that did annoy Santana was the way Damian kept looking over at Brittany like Santana had done when she had realized she _loved_ her.

"Please excuse me…" Santana said as she pushed away from the table and shuffled out of the room as she headed to the bathroom. She saw everyone get up to put their plates away. Britt picked Santana's empty one up on the way over to the sink. Santana went into the downstairs bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She heard footsteps walk past her and up the stairs and realized who they belonged to. She left the bathroom and followed them upstairs, thanking Mrs Pierce for dinner on the way up.

She heard voices coming from Britt's room and stopped herself from walking in. She stepped into a shadow a curtain had made. She listened intently.

"Britt… you know how I feel about you.. How I have always felt about you…"

"I'm not interested in boys… I'm with Santana."

"I know, but, we both talked about this ages ago…"

"Things change.." Brittany sighed and Damian walked out of the room, muttering something. Obviously Britt heard it because she said, "What?"

"I said that I shouldn't trust you."

"I shouldn't plus tree?"

"No, Brittany!" Damian shouted and ran out the rest of the way of her room. Santana stayed hidden until his door shut. She walked into Britt's room and wrapped her arms around her. "It's fine.." Santana said.

"I know.. I just.. I…"

"Shhh…"

Brittany looked up then, smiling at her girlfriend. "I love you Santana. I always will, nothing will change that."

Santana sucked in a breath and then shakily breathed it out. "I.. I love you too, Britt. More than anything." They embraced each other, stood in the middle of Britt's room, sharing their thoughts through feeling.

**So, I'm sorry if it's a little sucky and doesn't make complete sense… I wrote this late at night with no caffeine. I keep meaning to write Brittana and never get around to it. What do you think? Leave me a review! xox**


End file.
